Skylanders Yin and Yang
Information: '''Skylanders Yin and Yang is the fifth instalment in the Skylanders Series. This game will include 160 Darklanders,120 new core Skylanders,24 LightCore Skylanders and 120 returning Skylanders from SSA,SG,SSF and STT. '''Story: '''After the events of Skylanders Trap Team the Skylanders find and ancient world near the Cloudbreak Islands known as the Tropical Isles. Meanwhile Kaos is hatching up yet another plan to take over Skylands when suddenly a portal appears out of nowhere and out comes an Orange Bandicoot called Crash with his friends Crunch,Coco,Polar,Pura,Baby T and Ezekiel who were being chased by a small yellow skinned man named Dr Neo Cortex and his minions who are trying to obliterate Crash and his friends. Then Kaos teams up with Cortex and together they created the Darklanders to destroy the Skylanders. '''Characters: Darklanders: Magic: *Starblast (Cynder) *Space Spear (Chop Chop) *Chain Magician (Ghost Roaster) *Twinkle Star (Hex) *Star Chaser (Fright Rider) *Athlete Magic (Roller Brawl) *Wish Wisp (Grim Creeper) *Spell Spunky (Funny Bone) *Star Lightingale (Bat Spin) *Woof Moon (Wolfgang) *Starclops (Eye Brawl) *Count Duplicate (Night Shift) *Cobra Cadabra (Rattle Shake) *Night King (Krypt King) Water: *Bubble Splosion (Eruptor) *Knight Freeze (Ignitor) *Freezeslinger (Flameslinger) *Kingshocker (Sunburn) *Arctic Nine (Hot Dog) *Rhino Ice (Fryno) *Bubble Blow (Smolderdash) *Splash (Torch) *Flush Tank (Hot Head) *Splash Rocket (Blast Zone) *Eel Electric (Fire Kraken) *Sea Leo (Wildfire) Fire: *Volcaniwind (Whirlwind) *Gryph Pyro (Sonic Boom) *Magma Zeus (Lightning Rod) *Ignite Shell (Warnado) *Hawkcano (Jet Vac) *Pyro Thorn (Pop Thorn) *Singe (Scratch) *Blaze Beak (Buzzer Beak) *Bumble Burn (Swarm) *Rooster Roaster (Free Ranger) *Fire Boost (Boom Jet) *Bursto (Gusto) Tech: *Cybrodo (Spyro) *Axe Shock (Voodood) *Electongue (Wrecking Ball) *Tiki Boom (Double Trouble) *Bottle Boom (Pop Fizz) *Mecha Strike (Star Strike) *Cybeetle (Dune Bug) *Shockinata (Painyatta) *Genie Tronic (Ninjini) *Owl Wheel (Hoot Loop) *Cyber Tooth (Trap Shadow) Life: *Dart Phibian (Gill Grunt) *Buzzerker (Zap) *Arachnid Ape (Slam Bam) *Crab Apple (Wham Shell) *Spearmint (Chill) *Bug Karate (Rip Tide) *Anna Conda (Punk Shock) *Leaphin (Flip Wreck) *Locust Kenny (Chill Bill) *Panda Boom (Brawl and Chain) *Sperm Weed (Thumpback) *Squid Wood (Wash Buckler) *Fox Sprint (Freeze Blade) *Snarhial (Snap Shot) Earth: *Rock Crazy (Trigger Happy) *Drocky (Drobot) *Earth Quaker (Boomer) *Mole Drill (Drill Sergeant) *Rocky Wrench (Sprocket) *Rock Throw-On (Countdown) *Dirt Key (Wind Up) *Rocco Rex (Chopper) *Miner Crafter (Shrednaught) *Rocknid (Krankcase) *Rumbler (Bouncer) *Rock Speedy (Magna Charge) *Spyder Cliff (Spy Rise) *Dirtslinger (Gearshift) *Rockjaw (Jawbreaker) Undead: *Frightingale (Stealth Elf) *Dread Tree (Stump Smash) *AKSkully7 (Zook) *Deathroot (Camo) *Shroompire (Shroomboom) *Soul Lou (Zoo Lou) *Wasp Tree (Bumble Blast) *Fruit Fright (Food Fight) *Low Five (High Five) *Cruncher Mage (Chompy Mage) *Spider Guy (Broccoli Guy) *Dread Rex (Tree Rex) *Skunk Dioxide (Stink Bomb) *Ghoul Rilla (Grilla Drilla) Air: *Flygershark (Terrafin) *Flash Tray (Prism Break) *Swirl (Bash) *Pterra Rang (Dino Rang) *Whyvern (Flashwing) *Turtle Hawk (Slobber Tooth) *Dragon Flight (Scorp) *Rainbow Crush (Crusher) *Thunder Stormer (Rubble Rouser) *Colour Spin (Doom Stone) *Nimbus (Wallop) New '''Skylanders: Magic: *Starlight Twinkle *Maggot Magic *Leo Mane *Torat Saurus *Speed Boost Water: *Chomptopus *Cyclobster *Chili Dog *Tidal Wave *Ice Kraken *Shark Tooth Fire: *Scorch *Sizzle *Trikano *Hawk Feugo *Deadly Phoenix *Infermite Tech: *Shred Rotor *Claw Bot *Cobrobo *Gecktric *Gear Sprint *Mine Shell Life: *Dragon Trapper *Tumble Speed *Crash Bandicoot *Wild Hound *Fruit Ant Earth: *Rumble Weed *Pachydiamon *Blasteroid *Boulder Dillo *Amethyst Fist *Gopher Digger Undead: *Necromaniac *Draghoot *Phanticore *Bone 'N' Arrows *Exterminator *Necrowyrm *Punching Ghoul Air: *Jetpackodile *Coatal Quetzalus *Bolt *Chupacondor *Echo Plasm *Sky Vern '''LightCore Skylanders: Magic: * Water: * Fire: Tech: Life: Earth: Undead: Air: Returning Skylanders: Magic: *Dragonfire Spyro *Electric Axe Voodood *Yum Yum Wrecking Ball *Potion Lobber Pop Fizz *Full Moon Star Strike *Scarab Beetle Dune Bug Water: *Mega Anchor Gill Grunt *Fire Fighter Zap *Abominable Slam Bam *Frozen Hearted Chill *Narwhale Rip Tide *Eel-Lectric Punk Shock *Scurvy Flip Wreck *Glacier Chill Bill *Spike Ball Brawl and Chain Fire: *Triple Burp Eruptor *Excalibur Ignitor *Flaming Bird Sunburn *Scorching Canine Hot Dog *Angry Bike Fryno *Double Sun Smolderdash *Sizzling Hot Torch Tech: *Gizmo Trigger Happy *Cybernetic Drobot *Boom Bomber Boomer *Golden Wrench Sprocket *Doomsday Countdown *Toy Factory Wind Up *Roaring Dino Chopper *Chainsaw Shrednaught *Cyber Arachnid Krankcase Life: *Black Belt Stealth Elf *Pinecone Stump Smash *Fruit and Veggie Camo *Fungus Shroomboom *Wild Boar Zoo Lou *Stinging Wasp Bumble Blast *Tomato Roller Food Fight *High Flying High Five *Petal Mauler Chompy Mage *Living Plant Broccoli Guy Earth: *Championship Boxer Terrafin *Emerald Prism Break *Club Tailed Bash *Colour Dazzling Flashwing *Ever Hungry Slobber Tooth *Poisonous Stinger Scorp Undead: *Necromancer Chop Chop *Sorceress Hex *Dark Lightning Cynder *Fast Moving Fright Rider *Roller Derby Roller Brawl *Ghastly Grim Creeper *Ghostly Canine Funny Bone *Vampire Bat Spin *Rock and Roll Wolfgang Air: *Sonic Rainboom Whirlwind *Roaring Griffin Sonic Boom *Airborne Warnado *Eagle Talon Jet Vac *Pufferfish Pop Thorn *Tiger Claw Scratch *Helicopter Cap Buzzer Beak Summons: Magic: Water: Fire: Tech: Life: Earth: Undead: Air: Non Playable Characters: Flynn Cali Hugo Tessa T Bone Argo Diggs Flavours Ramses Coco Crunch Red Burn Tarclops Sunshine Gromber Woodenem Finn Vathek Tempest Master Eon Kaos Glumshanks Dr Neo Cortex Nina Cortex N.Brio N.Gin Tiny Tiger Dingodile Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Skylanders Series